Devil Age Fantasy
by Kagerovanguard
Summary: Lisa was ripped from her own world and time and dumped into the fade. Join her as she saves an entirely new universe from a shadowy group who are trying to bring about a prophecy to end all worlds. See some familiar faces and some new ones join her to save this new world.
1. Chapter 1

**Devil Age Fantasy**

 **Chapter 1: Now that's a Firework.**

Location: England

Year 2016

"Come on Lisa get a move on or were going to miss the start of the fireworks," Michelle shouted over her shoulder as we ran down a road in a panic.

"All right already Michelle. Sheesh it's like you never seen fireworks before," I yelled back, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"It's not like I was the one taking for ever to get ready just because I want to impress Jake," She threw me a wicked grin over her shoulder as we rounded a corner, the cold night air was beating against my face, my breathes coming in short sharp gasps.

I was not made for running. Michelle turned her head back to look at me, her long midnight hair blowing into her face. "Well, Lisa, if you would come out more and stop playing games and watching anime all the time, I'd bet you get a boyfriend in no time,"

"I know the difference between real and fiction Michelle, you didn't mind seeing Cloud in final fantasy VII Advent Children did you? And I am pretty sure he is not real," I shot back.

"All right you win," She relented with a dark look. We slowed down to a walk and passed through the gate into the park.

Michelle looked at me and grinned, "We made it, they haven't even started yet." I nodded looking over to the stage where I local band was playing, there was a fenced off area in the middle of the park where the fireworks were having the finishing touches added.

"So Michelle, when are the others going to get here?" I looked over to her. "In about half an hour so," She said, looking distractedly over towards the stage.

"Why don't you pick a spot where we can watch the fireworks and I'll liberate us some drinks while we wait."

"Sounds cool," I nodded in agreement and watched her make a beeline for the stand.

I shook my head at her and Michelle went off to get us some drinks while I started to look for a good spot for us to sit.

As I wondered, aimlessly around, I spotted an empty patch of grass next to the skate park, I pushed my own long blonde hair out of my face, I swear it has a mind of it's own.

As I was walking over to the patch, the fireworks started to go off. _I hope Michelle doesn't take too long, they're starting_ , I thought to myself.

Why does she insist on getting me a boyfriend anyway? A loud bang ripped me from my thoughts and made me jump out of my skin.

"SON OF A BITCH! What type of fireworks are these?" I squeaked, holding a hand to my racing heart.

As I look around everyone is looking towards the fenced off area that had been set up. I took a few steps closer to the clearing, an eerie green light was coming from the area.

Curiosity took over self-preservation and I made my way towards it. _What the hell is that?_ As I got closer I got a better look at the light, it looked like the atmosphere itself had been taken and slowly pulled apart, revealing a green underneath.

The air practically crackled the closer I got and many people simply backed away. Some were running.

As we were all looking at the strange green shimmering thing floating a few metres off the grass, it started vibrate.

The remaining crowd screamed and parted as rock flew from it, causing craters to appear where it strikes and for mud and debris to go flying in all directions.

"HOLY SHIT!" I screamed and looked desperately around for Michelle.

I dodge one of the rocks that went past me, landing hard on the ground.

I look up to see the strange thing has sent out a thin green beam of the same green light it was made from.

I watched on in horror as a 20 foot monster materialized. It was huge, its skin was a grey purple, the ground shook with each step it took. Its head seemed to be a tad smaller than the rest of its body and held unintelligent eyes which were scanning the crowd, for what, I have no idea.

It let out a guttural roar and continued to look around, as though searching for something. Oh crap, please tell me it is not coming this way.

As I scramble to get up, I hear someone calling out to me over the screaming.

I look to my left and see Michelle waving frantically at me. "Lisa! Come on, this way, hurry!" As Michelle said that, she screamed as a bolt of lightning strikes in front of her sending her flying into another person.

"MICHELLE NO!" I screamed. I start to run to her, I looked behind me to see the demon just behind me. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," I chanted as I turn to see Michelle getting back up to run towards me, limping slightly.

The demon roared, I whirled around again to see its hand reach out, it swung its massive hand around and I screamed as it connected with my side.

The world seemed to fly past me as I was hurled through the air. I am engulfed in an encompassing green light and all I see is darkness.

"Hello? Is anybody there HELLLOOO!" No one replied as I tried to see something, anything.

There was nothing but darkness, I closed my eyes for a second, reopening them and hoped that they would readjust to the light.

OWWW that fucking hurt. I grimaced as I tested my shoulder gingerly.

I look up at the sky, it was black and green. "Of course it is," I muttered to myself.

After a minute or two I started to get up and look around and all I see is rock.

It was almost as if I was in some mountain track, only with a lot more mysterious glowing things.

Where the hell am I? This is not the park.

As I am trying to figure out where I am I start to feel this warm breeze on the back of my neck.

I let out a shaky breath and slowly I turn around i am to be greeted to a lot of teeth.

Oh shit.

A massive roar shook the very ground.

"FUCK MEEEEEEE!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Enter Triston**

 **Location: England**

 **Year: 1420AD**

"Again," the trainer crossed his arms and glared at me and my sparring partner. I readied my shield, my opponent charged, I gritted my teeth and braced my shield against his attack. I stumbled backwards slightly, a second attack had me sprawled on the floor, my balance completely lost.

"Again," our trainer sighed. "You think you will be able to hold up against the French like that?"

"But Sir," my opponent said. "Have we not already won?"

"King Henry V may have been named heir to the French throne, but that does not mean he is king," the aging man ran a hand through his hair. "I think that is enough for today, go and clean up, you have other duties to attend to I am sure." We both nod, bow slightly and depart.

After a quick wash I started on cleaning my benefactors armour, ready for the Tourney. I am a 19 year old Squire to Sir Hughes. The rigorous training I did daily has given me a very built up appearance, I dragged the huge armour over to the table with ease. It was very different to his normal battle armour, the idea being that the more padded and heavier it is, the less likely he will be knocked off during the jousting matches. I shook my head slightly at the dent that had appeared during a practice match, I will have to take that to the blacksmith.

I glanced outside, the midday sun beating down hard. Sir Hughes was making his way towards the building, looking tired and drawn. I rose and ordered for a servant to go and make some tea and fetch some food. She bowed hastily and left the room.

Hughes entered the room and looked at the armour I was holding, "leave it." He glanced at the girl who entered the room with a tray of bread, cheese and fruit. Another poured us the tea, they bowed and made their exit. "Join me," he gestured to the table, I took a seat and waited patiently for him to continue.

"I have a request of you," he took a sip of his beverage. "I need you to accompany me with a task, the king has requested that some of us investigate a most curious artefact. A mirror to be precise, the king wishes to know if it is indeed cursed and needs to be destroyed. Beyond that, you need not know more." I nodded.

"As you wish Sir."

The next day had us on horseback, armoured up. I shifted my shield for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"There," another knight pointed out the cave entrance. "Some peasants found it three days ago." The entrance itself was very small, only just big enough for a full grown man to fit through. One by one, the squires went through first, we were more expendable, they passed down some torches. I lit mine and looked around, we were in a large cavern, the walls were decorated in an unfamiliar script, there were carvings in the wall, I took a step closer and looked closer. The images were of abnormally small people that looked like blacksmiths, next to them were depictions of tall, massive beasts wielding huge terrifying weaponry. I frowned at the third set of carvings, small lithe beings with pointed ears, they were shown holding staffs and books. Witches? This cannot be real, there was one with average looking humans, the last was destroyed. Someone had taken a hammer to it apparently.

I shook my head and turned to watch the rest of the knights enter the cavern, they looked around curiously at the carvings I had been examining. I raised my shield and started towards the mirror that was in the middle of the cavern. The torch proved to be useless the closer we got, the mirror was giving off its own light.

"Magic?" one of the knights commented.

"I don't know," Sir Hughes murmured. I got closer. "Careful Triston," he called from behind me. The closer I got, the more I felt its power. I looked at it in confusion as whispers seemed to roll around beneath its surface. I looked into it closer; there was something in there, some kind of mountain range. The mirror was too dirty, too cloudy to see anything. Something moved from behind it, I squinted and moved to wipe away some of the dirt that was coating its surface.

"TRISTON!" Hughes' shout seemed so far away, I shouted out as I hit a hard rocky surface. Groaning I looked behind me, the mirror. I don't know where I am now but that mirror will get me back I am sure. I scrambled to my feet and smacked my hands against it. Nothing. I closed my eyes, leaning against the surface of the strange mirror. I jumped back in alarm as the surface glowed a bright blue. Sir Hughes and 3 other knights stepped through.

"Triston! What did you think you were doing? You know that thing is dangerous. When we get back-" he froze, looking with wide eyes behind us. "My lord, please give me strength," he stammered, his hand going to the crucifix around his neck. "Behind us Triston and stay back, my fellow knights, may the lord guide us through to victory," he shouted and charged with the 3 others.

I hung back in horror as I watched the knights' charge towards a demon that seemed to be made of molten rock. They were losing, the thing was spitting out fire, and one of the knights had already burst into flames, screaming as he burned alive. Sir Hughes must have realised this too, he turned towards me, "Run!" I hesitated for a second before turning and running down a path, their screams followed me; I blinked away the tears in my eyes and continued to run until my legs ad turned to rubber.

I braced my gauntlets onto my knees and panted, running in armour is certainly not the easiest thing.

"FUCK MEEEEEEE!" my head shot up, another demon, this one not a fire one at least. It was turned away from me, I looked at what he was standing in front of. I younf terrified girl in strange clothes was backed up against a wall. I gave a short prayer and charged into battle with a cry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Keep calling me that, I dare you**

 **Location: The Fade**

 **Year: Unknown**

 **Lisa**

I pressed myself up against the rocky wall, my breaths coming in short gasps. I stared wide-eyed at the Shade that was rearing back, readying its attack. A Shade? Here? They don't exist, they are not real. Ok, so I have finally lost it, great.

I close my eyes and turned my head away, tears running down my face. I heard a shout in the distance and the sickening sound of steel slicing through flesh. The Shade let out a screeching cry and then there was silence.

I cracked open my eyes and stared at the ground where the Shade once was, now having dissolved into a mass of sticky black mess.

My body was shaking uncontrollably and I slowly lifted my eyes to look at my saviour. A guy about the same age as me was dressed in full medieval style armour, with a freaking sword and shield. He sheathed his sword and took off his helmet.

"Are you hurt, my lady?" I gaped at him.

"The fuck?" I cringed, the words just kind of fell out. "I mean uhh, thank you?"

I examined the guy closer, his accent sounded, old. English, but old, archaic even. He had dark brown eyes set in a weathered face, he ran a gauntleted hand through his brown hair and looked at me warily.

"My lady, do you know where this place is? I must get back to my town, the other Knight's will be waiting for some news," he said cautiously.

I shook my head dumbly, and looked around our surroundings. I gasped and my legs nearly gave out. "The fade," I whispered. Of course I would recognise it, it was my favourite quest on that game. It looks different, less swampy water and more rock and sand. It can't be, I looked up at the sky. Rocks floated around like nobody's business, occasionally bumping into an upside-down island. But I was too focused on the big castle like construction that seemed so far away and yet just close enough. The Black City. I shook my head and looked back to the guy who was staring at me, a question in his eyes.

"What is the fade?" He finally asked.

"Who are you? Where did you come from?" I ignored his question.

He sighed, "I am Triston, Squire to Knight Hughes. I am from England, serving to withhold the treaty between France and England."

"The Hundred Year War?" I gasped, realisation dawning on me. He was from the past?

"My lady?" He looked confused, no surprise there if he really is from the past. I ignored him again, lost in my own thoughts. If I am actually in the fade, then who is to say he is not from the past?

"I am Lisa, not 'My lady'. Don't call me that again," I said, my temper faring up.

"My lad-," I punched him in the face. He looked more shocked than hurt, but then he is in freaking armour so I am sure he has taken a few hits in his time.

"We need to get out of here," she mused, "how did you get in here?"

"A mirror. One we believed to be cursed. It was in an old ruin with strange markings on the walls, that of beasts, small creatures and lithe ones with pointed ears. Once I touched the surface of the mirror I found myself in this place, my mentor and the other Knights followed me in. They should not have, a spawn of the devil himself has taken their lives," his face changed into a mask of fury and grief.

"I am sorry," my words sounded awkward. "Maybe if we can find another mirror we can get out of this place."

We walked away from where he came from, apparently that demon was still going to be there. I stared around in wonder, torn between screaming and jumping up and down in excitement from actually being in the freaking fade.

A high pitched squeak and skittering on the floor had me squealing and hiding behind Triston, he shoved his helmet on, raised up his shield, readied his sword and took a few more steps in front of me. As I had hoped it would not be, tiny, black, icky spiders had come charging towards us. I know they are easy to kill but I have nothing in the form of a weapon at my disposal right now. I looked around and picked up a rock, instant protection I'm sure.

I watched Triston hack and slash at the tiny spiders. I threw my rock, and missed. Damn, need another rock.

My jaw dropped as the creatures were hit with fire. I blinked a few times and looked to where it had come from.

"A witch," Triston hissed, placing himself in front of me. Definitely from a few hundred years ago.

I squealed and jumped up and down. It's Dorian! Like actually Dorian! He was currently staring at me with great concern. I stopped bouncing and stared at him with a massive grin.

"Well it seems I have a fan," he joked, putting his staff away. "Where did you two come from exactly?"

"That is none of your concer-," Triston started.

"A different world, not yours, not Thedas anyway. We are from the same world just different times," The words pretty much fell out all at once, the excitement getting to me.

"Different times?" Triston asked.

"I was born about 300 years after you," he reeled back slightly, processing that information.

"So then how do you know of me," Dorian asked, his eyes calculating.

"I…" I tailed off. How do you explain a video game? "Visions," I finished lamely.

"Visions," he repeated dubiously. I nodded. "Like what?"

"The Inquisitor has a thing for elfroot," I cringed, of all the things I could have said. Dorian laughed, "that he does."

"How did you get in here?" I asked the mage, Triston stood silently at my side.

"I found an Eluvian in Minrathous. Politics bore me greatly you see, and after the traipsing around the fade after an old acquaintance, I thought it best not to leave it," he explained.

"So you walked through it?" I queried.

"Ah, yes," he examined his gauntlets, brushing away some imaginary dirt.

"Now, if you two would follow me, we can get out of this dreary place," he turned and walked away.

"My lady," I smacked his helmet. "Lisa, do you truly think we can trust him?"

"Do we have much choice? It is better than sitting here with a lot of demons, waiting for them to find us," I commented, turning to follow Dorian. Triston took off his helmet and walked with me.

After about 10 minutes, my legs felt like they were going to fall off.

"Here we are," Dorian said cheerfully as he approached the Eluvian.

"That is like the one I found," Triston commented.

"Yes but this one will take us back to a more civilised environment," Dorian sniffed, looking around our surroundings critically.

He turned and stepped through the mirror, Triston and I followed him.

I blinked at the darkness. I am beginning to miss the sun.

"Well, this is certainly not Mintrathous," Dorian commented as two armoured guards come running down the steps towards us. Elves?

Dammit, now where are we?


End file.
